bobbie and coraline's love
by Phoenixx
Summary: bobbie and coraline deside to cossumate their love but how will rico take the news?


coraline and bobbie's love

coraline smiled back at bobbie, placing her hand on her cheek. she relished

the feel of her smooth face looking down at her own. she loved every part of

bobbie, her rainbow hair, her large, dark nippels, her fluffy little patch of

pubic hair, the curves of her hips, down to her slender toes. they both

sighed as they caught their breath.

"making love to you is hard work, love" coraline whispered. they had been

making love for hours.

bobbie's smile widened. she had been having an affair with coraline for well

on three months now, and her boyfriend rico was none the wiser. but why would he be?

after the fall of zero, bleaker had to be rebuilt, almost from the ground

up. and he had takin quite the role in helping that. everything had

changed...even her choice in bed-partners. bobbie looked over coraline's small

breasts. they had pink nipples, small as a gold coin. they were her favorite

thing to suck on, and coraline loved it. of course, she loved to bury her face

in coraline's pubic hair as well, but sucking those little pink nubs

just sent off rockets for both women.

she grabed coraline's firm butt as she replied. "are you complaing? we can

always call this thing off, you know."

coraline laughed and lent in to kiss her sweet lips, which still had the

taste of her own sex on them, when they heard the door open.

"he's home!" bobbie whispered as she threw coraline out of bed.

rico was not the kind of man you would want to tell you were having an

affair to.

a week later, at the apartment, bobbie dropped in on coraline.

"hey, are you busy?" she asked, peeking around the door-way.

bobbie smiled, "not for you. what do you need?" bobbie replied, knowing

full well the answer.

coraline just mocked frustration as she closed the door behind her. both women

laughed. she leaned back agisnt the door.

"you always have to make me say it, dont you?" coraline asked.

"but of course!"

"fine, you know i want your body, you know i want to taste you, why do i

always have to say it?"

"BECAUSE, now just say it, im dripping wet here!"

"ok, ok...bobbie, i love you from the bottom of my heart, and i want to

prove that love through our bodies... there, happy?"

bobbie beamed with joy. she always made coraline repeat her first statement

of love everytime they shared each other. bobbie moved over to coraline as coraline

rose from her chair. the met halfway, and slid into a deep kiss. bobbie began

rubbing her lovers body through her clothing, already she could feel coraline's

nippels through her shirt. they moved back toward the desk, pushing aside

papers and whatnot to make room. coraline hopped up on the desk.bobbie spread her

legs and raised her long dress up to her waist, exposing her lovers pussy.

bobbie jaw dropped. she looked up at coraline and asked,

"when the hell did you do that!"

coraline beamed, "this morning, in the bath! it was easy, and ive been

daydreaming of showing you all day! touch it!"

bobbie reached out her hand to touch the clean-shaven pussy. she found it

amazingly smooth to the touch.

"do you like it?" coraline asked.

bobbie replied by moving down and kissing the area where coraline had had

pubic hair not to long ago. it was smooth like down feathers on her lips, and

she knew they would be making love for hours.

"we'd best lock the door, love" she suggested.

coraline looked at her with a sheepish grin, "um, better not, i, uh, have to

go."

"WHAT!" bobbie replied, with her mouth still around coraline's mound.

"yeah, well, duty calls...and, um, stop that, ohhh, i cant, uh,

concentrate...stop...dont stop...oh, please dont stop love..."

bobbie licked coralines clit for all she was worth. she shook her head back

and forth slapping the swollen clit with her tongue. she licked it up and

down, left, right, sucked, shaked, and then brought up a finger. she began

kissing and licking the newlyshaved area as she slid a finger into her lover.

coraline bucked at the insertion, and moaned deeply while she pulled the top of

her dress down, to play with her nipples. bobbie knew coraline had been playing

with herslef all day, in anticipation of this moment, and was already close

to orgasim. so she backed off, looking at coraline's pussy from a wider angle.

coraline smiled, and slid the rest of her clothing off. she sat on the desk,

completly naked, showing herslef to her lover. bobbie, grinned.

"i like it. later, i want you to shave mine!"

bobbie ended her statement, by pulling the draw-string on the back of her

blouse. she shrugged it off, exposing her huge brown nippels. coraline started

rubbing her clit slowly, looking over bobbie's body. bobbie then stepped out of

her shoes, and stretched up to the ceiling, showing off the high archs of her

sexy feet. she then un-did the sraw to her dress, and let that fall to the

floor to. she knew she had to hurry, before coraline got herslef off.

"lack back love, and let me make love to you" bobbie said.

coraline complied, laying back on the desk, spreding her legs. her cunt

throbbed, and was dripping everywhere. bobbie climbed onto the desk, placing

her self pussy to pussy with coraline. she lowered herself down to where she

could hump her friends clit with her own. this was theyre favorite

positition. they saved it for special occasions, or quickies when they knew

they had no time. she began slowly rubbing herslef aginst her lovers sex,

moving slow, letting the friction build. coraline moaned and bucked back

uncontrollably. bobbie picked up speed, rubbing harder, faster, and her pussy

turned into fire. they roared aginst each other, humping, grinding, in mad

need for release.

coraline moaned "im cumming, im cunmming, oh yes, ohhhh, god, yes"

bobbie started sucking coralines nipples, pinching them with her teeth,

multiplying coraline's orgasm. as she felt her pussy quake and flood, she too

began to orgasim, adding to the puddle of sex juice they were making. they

both shaked and held each other as the pleasure subsided.

"that was fantastic" they both said at once.

"quite." rico said.


End file.
